Can I Save Her?
by RaineHamazuki
Summary: Ayumu finds a girl fainted at the roof. When her dad comes and picks her up, will he find out her past, will he be able to save her? OCxAyumu. CHAPTER THREE IS NOW UP! Please R&R.
1. Can I Save Her?

This is my first fan fiction. So, it is probably not that good...TT but Reviews would be nice to help me fix problems and/or helpful advice.

**Can I Save Her?**

* * *

-Scene-

* * *

_It's raining._

_A girl is running, slightly stumbling._

_She runs up to the roof of the school._

_-GASP- faints._

* * *

Ayumu Narumi, Tsukiomi High School, First Year, class 2B, walks up to the roof.

"God...Hiyono is too much energy to handle today... I need some fresh air, I don't care that is raining either..."

He noticed the clasped girl, he runs too her.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?"

No getting an answer from the long brown haired girl, he picks her up after calling Madoka and telling her to prepare some hot water.

He gets to the apartment.

"Madoka! Clean off my bed for me so I can set her there!"

"Sure, and the hot water is on the stove."

Ayumu places the unconscious girl on his bed and puts a hot rag on her forehead.

"What happened to her?" Madoka asked thinking he would know the answer.

"I don't know. I saw her on the roof when I went up there."

* * *

Three Hours Later

* * *

The unknown girl wakes up.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

"...Yes, thank you."

"I'm Ayumu Narumi, I found you on the roof."

"I'm...Raine Hamazuki..."

Madoka walks in with some tea.

"I'm Madoka Narumi, Ayumu's sister-in-law."

"Raine Hamazuki."

"Raine, do you live around here?"

"I live just south of the school."

"Why haven't I seen you around Tsukiomi High School then?"

"I just recently moved there a week ago and started school yesterday."

"Ah. If you don't mind me asking...why were you up of the roof?"

Awkward silence.

"...I was running...from someone...and something..."

Ayumu could tell that what he asked upset her a little bit. So he tried cheering her up by changing the topic.

"Well, hey, do you want to stay for dinner? What's you favourite food, I'll cook it for you."

"Oh why thank you, I'd love to stay. Well… I haven't had sushi and soy seasoning tofu with noodles in a while…"

"Sure, I'll make that for you, you rest while I get started."

Raine felt so much better knowing she had somewhere to stay, and not going back to her dreaded house.

* * *

The Walk Home

* * *

Raine walked home after eating with Ayumu and Madoka.

She really dreaded walking back...

So she tried to make it as long as possible.

She stopped in front of her house.

_"Good... His car is not here..."_

She opened up the door and went to her room.

There she locked up every lock and made sure that no one could get in.

* * *

School

* * *

"Hey Ayumu! Thanks again for your care yesterday."

"Hey Raine, sure no problem."

"You're in Class 2B right?"

"Yeah, are you in there too?"

"Yep! Do you mind showing me around?"

"Sure, why not." Ayumu laughed as he walked off leaving Raine behind and smiling.

"Well here is Class 2B, you can sit by me if you want."

"Hehe, thanks for showing me the way."

"What's up with you and always saying Thank You...you know with me you--"

"AYUMU! WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH THAT GIRL!" screamed Hiyono.

"Hiyono... I'm not flirting... She's new and I'm just showing her around...Oh Raine, this is Hiyono. She's a little weird..."

"Hi Hiyono, I'm Raine Hamazuki."

"Oh Hi."

Then the intercom comes on.

"Raine Hamazuki, will you please come to the office."

When she heard to go to the office she knew what as coming. Her face showed so much fear.

Ayumu saw her facial expression. Something isn't right.

"Um... Bye Ayumu, it was nice to meet you Hiyono." her voice was shaking.

Running through Ayumu's mind, _"Why is she so scared...? Why do I have the urge to follow after her…?"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please R&R.


	2. Awful Man

Blehhh! This one isn't that long, but I think its enough for this chapter P

* * *

**Awful Man.**

Still trying to figure out what to do, Ayumu all of a sudden gripped Raine's arm.

"I'll show you the way to the office."

The scared expression, soften just a little.

They walked down the hallway in silence.

"Here's the office…"

Her face showed more fear when she saw the man at the front desk.

"Yes… thank you…"

Ayumu waited outside the office for a while.

_"UGH! WHY IS SHE SO SCARED!"_ he thought while hitting the wall with his fist.

Noticing the door opening, he hid just around the corner.

Raine walked behind the man, zombie like.

Ayumu glances at his watch.

_"Good, it's five minutes till it's over… I'm going to follow her."_

Using his Kiyotaka like detective skills, he followed Raine and her dad.

They stop outside her house.

-SLAM!-

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SNEEKING IN! YOU FOWL BITCH! I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT! WHERE WERE YOU?" yelled her dad after throwing Raine up against the house.

Raine got up slowing, looked her father in his eyes.

She ran. Ran down the block as fast as she could.

"SHIT!"

Ayumu ran behind her dad chasing after her.

Her dad stopped chasing her after about three blocks.

Ayumu now understood what she was running from yesterday. He ran after her.

She was there on her knees with her face in her shaking hands.

Ayumu grasped Raine and hugged her, letting her know nothing will hurt her.

_"THAT BASTARD!"_ screamed in his head.

_"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Truth

Blehhh… I figured out that Fan Fiction wont let me do the weird little faces :( ANYWAYS! I found me the rest of Spiral anime, and my mom is going to let me order the manga of it and I'm going to TRY to translate it. Yayness.

* * *

**The Truth.**

Raine hasn't been at school for almost 3 days now.

"Hey… Hiyono. Can you look up something for me?"

"Sure! ♥" Hiyono said happily as usual.

"Find out who Raine's dad is and do a background check on him."

"Okay! Hiyono to the rescue!"

"Sigh…She's always hyper…"

* * *

"Okay! I found the information on Raine's dad, Hisoka Hamazuki. He is an illegal gun sells men, was a suspect in the murder of Rin Hamazuki, I believe that is Raine's mom. Charges were dropped for unlisted reasons. Oh and some where around the information I found that he was in jail when he was 24 for raping a 14 year old." 

"Thanks Hiyono. Do you think you can get a hold of all the evidence on the murder case?"

"Sure, well the information I already have on it says the murder was taken place in Tokyo an—"

"Hiyono we are going on a trip." Ayumu said interrupting Hiyono, grapping her hand and running.

"Oh, YAY!"

* * *

"So, this is Raine's old house… and the murder scene of her mother…" Ayumu said looking at the beaten half burnt house. 

"Hiyono. Hand me the information on the case."

"Okie:D"

"Hmm… So, from the information here, it says, 'Rin Hamazuki was found murdered at 4 am by Raine Hamazuki, daughter of the victim. Rin suffered from 14 stab wounds to the chest and it appears that she was beaten before stabbed. Rin's husband, Hisoka Hamazuki, had disappeared for 3 days after the murder. The detectives found this very suspicious.' Well from that information it defiantly looks as though Hisoka did it… What do you think Hiyono?"

Hugging her turtle stuffed animal, with tears in her eyes, she replied, "THAT'S SO HORRIBLE!"

"Sigh… I thought you already read this…and why are you getting all emotional on me again!"

"My father did do it…" Raine said coming around the corner from the old house.

"Raine! What are you doing here?"

"This is where I go… This is where my mother is always going to be. Where she can always protect me."

"Why wasn't your father charged for murder?"

"He paid the detectives a lot of money to let him free."

" Couldn't you have said something to the cops though?"

"I did, but my dad told them to keep that unlisted from the information and make it a cold case."

"Omigsh! I'm so sorry Raine!" said Hiyono, just now understanding the conversation and what is taking place. She was day dreaming as usual.

"Raine," Ayumu said grapping her hand, "can't we at least do something for your behalf? Something so your father can't hurt you anymore?"

"Nothing works… He's paid off all cops in the city, where he gets the money I surly do not know…"

"What does your father do exactly?"

"Illegal things. Not even I truly know."

"Ugh! This just makes me mad that we can't do ANYTHING. Can I at least call my sister-in-law and see what she can do?"

"…I guess…"

Ayumu takes his phone and dials Midoka's number. He tells her the situation.

"I'm not sure what I can do Ayumu…But since it is for the sake of your friend I'll try my best."

"Thanks."

"Oh and Ayumu… You better make me some good dinner tonight!"

"Ha, yeah sure whatever."

"RAINE! Do you want to stay at my house! We can have a girl sleepover and party and no boys allowed!♥" -Glares at Ayumu-

"Haha! Hiyono, you are so funny, sure I'll stay, thank you for you aid and care."

* * *

"So that brat thinks he can get me in jail. You just wait and see!" 

**TO BE CONTUINED!**


End file.
